terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Mage
}} "The power of the large gems are consuming by the celestial mage for revenge what you did..." Celestial Mage is Hardmode NPC slash boss that spawns right near to the Shrine of Celestial, because he's an NPC for some reason is a humanoid just like lunatic cultist. The Celestial Mage can not spawn on the Shrine of Celestial when the player already defeated the Moon Lord, he can speak when the player hover the cursor and left click just like normal NPC does. Appearance The Celestial Mage clothes wears Lunar Cultist Robe and Winter Cape but one thing he's hair is dyed, when celestial mage enters boss mode, a tiny particles appeared around the celestial mage, each particles have different colors, the colors are reference of each biome in terraria for example, purple = corruption, yellow = crimson, blue = ocean, green = jungle, red = underworld, light blue = space, violet = hallow and amber yellow = desert. Attacks He's attack is to powerful and the only way to survive is to dodge it if you can, when player attack very close the celestial mage his inflict you with Celestial Cursed debuff that lower your attack damage for 24%, the corrupt throne similar to a vile thorn projectile but bigger, the jungle anger have two projectiles 1 is just like spore sack but small and fast 2 is just like nettle burst projectile but much bigger, the devil's wrath shoots 6 homing inferno fork projectile and is strong, tornado it's just like sharknado but is not shoot out sharkrons, the pharaoh's wrath send out very strong sand storm that inflict players darkness debuff, and finally the rainbow beam is you wan't to watch out for this is just like Phantasmal Deathray combined with last prism projectile but this one is way to powerful but slow. Quotes the celestial mage have unique quotes just like NPC when he's not in bossmode yet: * "So you must be the one who killed moonlord, and your new here so be gone mortal". * "I believe you went the wrong way mortal this place is only me but no one must visit this place ever again". * "So your name is''playername'' nice to meet you so if you please leave i'm very busy right now so go home where you spawn". when the player place the first large gem on the celestial gem lock: * "What are you doing fool i said leave this place now did you understand". when the player place the second large gem on the celestial gem lock: * "You still doing it, i told to leave now". when the player place the third large gem on the celestial gem lock: * "You still doing it again, one more word i said that's your punishment for doing it so". when the player place the fourth large gem on the celestial gem lock: * "Fool, your not hearing me i said i told you to stop this". when the player place the fifth large gem on the celestial gem lock: * "Muck my words i said STOP!". when the player place the sixth large gem on the celestial gem lock: * "Fine,very well then, the shrine of celestial is the place i make the ritual event if you dare by not placing does gems on my ritual you pay what you done". when the player place the seventh large gems on the celestial gem lock: * "I dare i double dare you mortal fool one gem in my ritual and will be dead right now". finally when player place the eighth gem on the celestial gem lock: * "How could you mortal". when the celestial mage go to the shrine of celestial and stand the middle and start consuming the all 8 large gems on celestial gem lock: * "It's time because i'm going to kill you for what you did". Trivia * The particles around he's head is reference of invoker particles around his head also.